1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
123 Slaughter Me Street
123 Slaughter Me Street is an indie survival horror game and the first installment of the 123 Slaughter Me Street series created by Nate Sanders and John Kolbek. It was released on September 28, 2015 on Steam. Summary Welcome everyone to 123 Slaughter Me Street! You're a criminal on the run, and you find yourself evading police as you make your escape down an alley. You see an old fire escape and scramble up to the roof of an abandoned building; you are safe here. As the patrol cars drive past, you slip into the shadows. The coast is clear, you just got away with it... or did you? On your way back towards the fire escape, the roof gives out from under you and you plummet into the darkness. You are wounded and equipped only with a dying flashlight. Where are you? Do you belong here? Perhaps not. You must now escape this building. A twisted ankle and a busted flashlight in the middle of a man's great casualty of progress. This is the price you will pay for avoiding the police. It smells of death here; the stench of frustration, success and the festering of old hopes. A shuffling rises up from the infinite darkness before you. Rats? No, too big for rats. Stray dogs? Squatters? What else? You're not hoping to find out, but you must go forth. Determined, you enter the gaping maw of obsolescence. There must be an exit... Get to the exit. A heart pounding, anxiety inducing, paranoia paradise; 123 Slaughter Me Street is like no other. With a completely unique set of controls and limited mobility, players must have their wits about them. Get to the exit, and do so swiftly. Gameplay The player's goal is to survive and escape the abandoned apartment complex from the puppets, which lurk in the corridors. On each floor, the player must walk forward to reach the door in end of the hallway, which leads the player carefully down the stairs and completes the floor. The player can also use the flashlight to stun the puppets. There are seven challenging floors and three puppets who have distinct behaviors. The hallway most notably has empty doorways directly to the left and right of the player. The player cannot walk backwards, but can check behind and look inside the doorways to check for puppets. Use of these actions consume the player's rusty flashlight; If the player walks through a darkened stairs without using the flashlight, The Follower will appear out of nowhere and attack the player. There are five hidden Relics on each floor in the game. The player can collect them by simply using the flashlight. Trivia * The story of the game is quite similar to the horror game franchise Silent Hill, in which the player is inside of a personal hell with monsters that reflect the problems the character in the game has/had. * 123 Slaughter Me Street is heavily based on the children's television program Sesame Street. ** The game's puppet antagonists seem to be based upon multiple puppets in the show. ** The 123 SMS logo is inspired by the Sesame Street 123 Count With Me logo. ** The creator of the three puppets in the game is named Tim Denson, based off of Jim Henson who was heavily involved with Sesame Street. Gallery File:Buy-123-slaughter-me-street-cd-key-pc-download-img1.jpg| ss_47b54a657ad11ec8ea0f1687373ac162b9dfa593.600x338.jpg|The Main Menu. header.jpg|The header on the 123 Slaughter Me Street Steam page. Sms.jpg Category:Games Category:123 Slaughter Me Street